guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Suck My Kiss
Suck My Kiss , is a song written and recorded by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, appearing as the fifth track (and third single) on their third studio album, Blood Sugar Sex Magik in 1991. Walkthrough The song is easy, the only "difficult" part is the Solo, mainly due to the fast strumming notes, almost impossible to FC in Dualshock. Appears In Guitar Hero III Phrases Intro Suck My Riff 1 Verse 1 Chorus 1 Suck My Riff 2 Verse 2 Chorus 2 Solo Verse 3 Chorus 3 Lyrics Yeah, oh yeah Yeah, oh yeah Hit me Should have been, could have been Would have been dead If I didn't get a message Goin' thru' my head I am what I am Most motherfuckers Don't give a damn Aw baby think you can Be my girl, I'll be your man Someone full of fun Do me 'till I'm well done Little Bo peep Cumin' from my stun gun Beware... take care Most motherfuckers Have a cold ass stare Aw baby please be there Suck my kiss cut me my share Hit me you can't hurt me Suck my kiss Kiss me please pervert me Stick with this Is she talking dirty Give to me sweet sacred bliss Your mouth was made to suck my kiss Look at me can't you see All I really want to be Is free from a world That hurts me I need relief Do you want me girl To be your thief Aw baby just for you I'd steal anything that you want me to K - I - S - S - I - N - G Chicka chicka dee Do me like a banshee Low brow is how Swimming in the sound Of bow wow wow Aw baby do me now Do me here I do allow Hit me you can't hurt me Suck my kiss Kiss me please pervert me Stick with this Is she gonna curtsy? Give to me sweet sacred bliss That mouth was made to... Should have been, could have been Would have been dead If I didn't get the message Goin' thru my head I am what I am Most motherfuckers Don't give a damn Aw baby think you can Be my girl, I'll be your man Someone full of fun Do me 'till I'm well done Little Bo peep Cummin' from my stun gun Beware... take care Most motherfuckers Have a cold ass stare Aw baby please be there Suck my kiss cut me my share Hit me you can't hurt me Suck my kiss Kiss me please pervert me Stick with this Is she talking dirty Give to me sweet sacred bliss That mouth was made to suck my kiss Song Stats (Expert) Notes: 284 in Easy, 479 in Medium, 617 in Hard, 703 in Expert Star Power Paths: 9 (3-3-3) Video 100% on Expert Category:Guitar Hero III songs Category:Songs Category:1st Tier Category:9th Tier Category:Master track Category:90's Songs Category:Guitar Hero Mobile songs Category:3rd Tier Category:Encores